narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mito Uzumaki
Mito Uzumaki (うずまき水戸, Uzumaki Mito) is a Genin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. Mito Uzumaki belongs to Red hot habanero on naruto oc wikia. Background Mito got her name from the first jinchuuriki for the nine tails - Mito Uzumaki. During her early childhood years in the Academy, Mito was frequently bullied by others due to her red hair. Natsume Hyuuga realising this, helped Mito by giving her a necklace and reminding her that her hair looks like beautifull roses. which helped Mito overcome her insecurity. The two became best friends and Mito grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under Natsume's guidance - they even made a promise than when they grew older they would marry each other. Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Mito lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. Personality While Mito was noted as being an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, Over time, Mito became more mature as she developed a mutual friendship with her team-mates, At her core, Mito is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Appearance Mito is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long red untamed hair reaching her lower back, Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. And she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. In a flashback in the hyuuga mansion we see her with a long sleeved yellow kimino and normal sandals still with her long red hair as she kept through the years. Abilities As an Uzumaki, Mito possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy, giving her an extreme longevity, stamina, and vitality - Mito is also known for his greatly accelerated healing. Mito's initial mediocre chakra control left him barely able to perform basic techniques, While a short-range fighter by nature, Mito's taijutsu was not that skilful or organised. Part I Chunin Exam Arcs When Roronoa gives Team 13 their applications to the Chūnin Exams, Mito is reluctant to participate because she feels she gonna be a burden to her teammates. With some reassurance from Reiko, she agrees to enter. During the first, written portion of the exam, Mito is one of the few examinees that is able to answer the questions without cheating - and they pass the first phase. Trivia *Mito's name means "Myth". *Mito's favourite food are spicy food, while his least favourite food are Ramen. *Mito's favourite phrase is "''To know what is right, and choose to ignore it, is the act of a coward."'' *Mito's hobby's are; collecting flowers. *Mito's love interest is in Natsume Hyuuga. Quotes *(To Natsume) "I will never forget you.. I promise!" *(To Kelin) "People who don't follow the rules are trash, but people who don't take care of there friends is much worse!" Category:DRAFT